coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7829 (23rd March 2012)
Plot Sunita angrily drowns her sorrows in the Rovers. Stella warns her to go steady. Leanne tells Stella that she feels confident about winning the residence order for Simon. David and Gail feign concern for "poorly" Audrey and insist on staying. Audrey is trapped. Ken tries to collar Tracy in the café about getting a job but she quickly extracts herself. Concerned at Sunita's drinking, Stella suggests they go to the bistro. She goes to tell Karl and narrowly misses him lifting a wedge of notes from the safe in back room. Gail and David fuss round Audrey despite her protests. When Gail suggests that she freshens Audrey's bedroom she squirms and tries, but fails, to get hold of Lewis. Ken takes Tracy to task about her lazy attitude and habit of offloading Amy at every opportunity. He thrusts the Gazette at her and tells her bluntly to get a job. Gail and David savour the moment when an unsuspecting Lewis finally returns to Audrey's house with the takeaway. Gail starts having a go at Audrey and Lewis about their web of deceit but Audrey throws them out and collapses tearfully into Lewis's arms. Drunken Sunita flirts with a customer in the bistro. Stella tries to intervene and a tussle ensues. Stella leads Sunita out but is horrified when she climbs on top of a parked car. Dev witnesses his wife's behaviour from across the Street. When a policeman tries to talk Sunita down, she becomes abusive and he arrests her. Audrey tells Lewis that she would understand if he wanted to end it; Lewis assures her that's the last thing he wants and he's going nowhere. Audrey is cheered. Gail resolves to put an end to Lewis and Audrey's relationship. Stella tells Dev of Sunita's arrest but he refuses to go to her aid. Carla visits Sally in hospital. The women acknowledge they were both fooled by Frank and Carla generously offers Sally her job back. At the police station, a now sober and contrite Sunita is cautioned. Karl gives her a lift home and tells her that he finds her incredibly attractive. Their sexual chemistry is evident and they share a brief kiss, but Karl pulls back and embarrassed that she may have misread the signals, Sunita flees the car. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Matthews *Punter - Simon Lawson *Police Officer - Clifford Barry *Custody Sergeant - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Grasmere Drive *5 Grasmere Drive - Dining room, kitchen and driveway *Weatherfield General - Side room *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and outside entrance Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl goes to the police station to take Sunita home after she drowns her sorrows, and gets arrested for being drunk and disorderly; and Gail and David confront Audrey about Lewis. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,120,000 viewers (16th place). Ratings for both this and the preceding episode were adversely affected by transmission of the charity telethon Sport's Relief on BBC1. Category:2012 episodes